Just Like Wufei
by LadyAllure Allurechan
Summary: This is the continuation of my song fic At Your Best (You Are Love Love). It's about Wufei and Usagi. Who is seeking revenge on Wufei?
1. Prolouge: Wang Li, Son of Wufei

**Just Like Wufei**  
By Lady_Allure (Allure_chan)  
   
  
You know I don't own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon, just the fic! Enjoy!  
  
Note: This is the continuation of my song fic At You Best (You Are Love), so you have to read it before you can read this one. Oh yeah! This is also going to be an unusual story, not your usual SM/GW crossover.  
  
  
  
_Prologue: Wang Li, Son of Wufei_  
  
Wufei sat on the sofa, staring at his newborn son. If was hard to believe he was a father. His clan would continue something Sifu Long had wanted. Wang Li, the name suited the little boy in his arms, meaning _Elegant Ruler. Usagi had given him the privilege of naming him, and that name came to mind. Usagi was right, the baby resembled him to the hilt, and even Duo had seconded that. So what? That meant Wang Li was his father's son.  
  
"Wang Li." Wufei smiled slightly, touching the sleeping baby's cheek.  
  
To think, Wufei had been a new father for only two weeks since Wang Li was born. It was a new feeling. To actually hold something that was part of him, not just in looks, but in flesh and blood. He was glad Usagi was the mother of his child. She was the only woman to actually steal his heart without him realizing it.  
  
It was near evening, and Usagi was still out shopping. For some reason, Wang Li could sense when Wufei held him, and it ensured the baby's calmness. When it came to someone other than himself or Usagi holding him, he would throw a fit. It was like that when Duo or Minako held him. If anything, the once Chinese pilot didn't mind taking care of his son, he liked being with him, especially when it was private. Just like this, peaceful and quite.  
  
So caught in the moment of looking into a face identical to his, he didn't even hear the door open and close.  
  
"Wu-chan, I'm back." he heard the familiar voice of his girlfriend.  
  
"_Hai_." he said, and stood up, carrying his son carefully, making his way into the kitchen, where he knew Usagi was, waiting for him. "_Konban wa_ Usagi-chan." he greeted her by kissing her cheek.  
  
She smiled at him, and then glanced at their son, "I see he's sound asleep ne."  
  
Wufei nodded, glancing at the bundle in his arms then at her. "__Hai."  
  
"Why don't you go put him to bed while I put away the groceries, then you can make dinner."  
  
"Usagi." he raised an eyebrow, a slightly amused grin curving his lips, "You need to learn how to cook."  
  
Usagi pouted, "I know......" her voice trailed off as she folded her arms, bowing her head.  
  
Wufei shook his head lightly, chuckling, "Alright, I'll fix dinner."  
  
Usagi smirked playfully, "If you insist." she teased, and began unloading her shopping bags.  
  
"_Oi_." Wufei rolled his eyes, refusing to give in to her joke as he took his baby son into their bedroom, but he laughed once he was out of earshot, "You mommy really knows how to make me laugh." he looked down at his child, placing him into his crib, "Night my son." he whispered, leaning forward, and kissing the baby's forehead.  
  
_

  
  
  
"Wu-chan." Usagi whispered into his ear, just as they were about to go to bed.  
  
"Hm." he murmured, half asleep. Still, he could feel her head on his chest, as usual, he knew she preferred to sleep that way rather than using her pillow, and he didn't mind at all.  
  
"It's hard to believe were parents." she said softly.  
  
He nodded, wrapping his arms around her, pulling her close, "Yeah, and I couldn't think of anyone else to be a parent with."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Really." with a yawn, he leaned back into the pillows, and fell asleep, holding Usagi's light form in his arms.  
  


  
  
  
Sometime, in the early hours of the morning, Wufei awoke to the sound of Wang Li's wails, but opened his eyes a bit, to see Usagi tending to him. She lifted him out of the crib and cradled him in her arms, rocking him back and forth.  
  
He could see her shushing him, calming him down so she could feed him. He watched as she sat down on a nearby chair, and began feeding him. This was her private time with the baby, so he allowed himself to go back to sleep, but the picture they made was very precious, and very natural.  
  
  
  


  
The next day........  
  
"_Ja_ Usagi-chan. I'll see you this evening." Wufei waved to her from his car. She waved back with her free hand, in the other she held Wang Li, "I'm sure Wang Li and Luna will keep you company." he teased.  
  
She giggled, glancing at her shoulder, where Luna was sprawled across, then back at him, "_Hai_. They will. See you later."  
  
With that said, Wufei got into his car, and drove to the Heath Club were he continued to give _Wu Shu_ lessons.  
  
  
  


  
Tokyo was his home now, since he was stationed there with Duo as a Preventer. What exactly did Usagi do to make him fall in love with her? He couldn't figure it out. One day, she just happened to stumble into his training room, and it was then that she stayed on his mind twenty-four seven.   
  
No matter how hard he tried not to, he fell for her, and she had left her long time boyfriend just to be with him. She had defied almost every one of her friends, and at times it unnerved him when Haruka or Setsuna would choose a day to argue. But that was then, Usagi was his now.  
  
When he found out she was expecting a child, his child that had to be the most intense point in his life, to know he was going to be a daddy. Joy was one thing he felt; the other was love towards Usagi. They did have some pretty touchy times during the pregnancy, but they got through it, until finally Usagi gave birth, at the most unlikely place, Yaten and Minako's hotel room. After that, they had gotten him and Usagi their own room, so she could rest up.  
  
Minako did not waste anytime telling everyone. The moment they got back to the apartment, his friends and hers were there to greet them with their congratulations. Even Haruka and Setsuna came; giving her gifts, guess they learned to accept it. Only one person didn't come, and that was Mamoru. Usagi really didn't want him to anyway, so it was no big deal.  
  
Wang Li had certainly changed his life besides Usagi. They made him see that there was more to life than fighting and war. You could say he was no longer the loaner he used to be.  
  
This was what Wufei's mind was focused on rather than his class. He grinned faintly, remembering the past few months since he started living with Usagi, while still teaching the lessons on how to block punch's and kick's.  
  
"_Yosh_. That's it for today. Make sure you keep practicing till we meet next." he advised the class, and bowed to them, they bowed back.  
  
  
  


  
"Hey Wu-Man." Duo grinned as Wufei entered the braided youths office, with his hair down, still a bit dam, "Haven't seen you in a while, how's Usagi-chan and the baby?"  
  
Wufei scowled, "Maxwell, how many times must I tell you to stop calling me that?"  
  
Duo shrugged, still grinning, leaning back into his chair, "I don't know, maybe infinity." he joked.  
  
"Infinity?" Wufei shook his head, sighing, "They're fine." he answered Duo's earlier question.  
  
"That's good to hear."  
  
"Yeah. Maxwell, I need your opinion."  
  
Duo blinked, "About what?"  
  
"I want to ask Usagi to marry me."  
  
"_Nani_!" Duo exclaimed, his eyes widening, "Seriously."  
  
Wufei frowned, staring at his American friend with a raised eyebrow, "Yes Seriously. Does it look like I'm joking?"  
  
"Touchy." Duo tilted his head to the side.  
  
"_Baka_." Wufei chuckled, "What do you think?"  
  
Duo stood up, facing his Chinese partner, "I think it's _sugoi! When are you planning to ask her?"  
  
"Tonight."  
  
"Did you by her a ring?" Duo asked curiously.  
  
"_Hai_."  
  
Duo smiled, "Then ask her."  
  
Duo was right, he was a very courageous person, why let a simple question unnerve him. He loved Usagi very much, and it was time that she became his wife. They had been together as a couple for longer than a year, and he knew she was waiting for him to ask, he could see it in her beautiful ocean blue eyes.  
  
_

  
  
  
Wufei sighed, leaning back into his car seat as he drove back to the apartment, listening to the most popular song, Minako and Yaten's duet song. The lyrics matched how he was feeling, and he had to admit, ht liked the song. Indeed, it was upbeat, and danceable to, like any other pop song, but the words were very meaningful.  
  
He glanced out the window, watching the sunset over the horizon, looking at the few stars that were present in the sky, showing that night would soon cover the blue, orange and yellow colors of the day.  
  
Yaten and Minako, it was hard to believe they had spent so much money on them, buying them the most expensive suite and arranging for a limo to take them back to their apartment, not that they minded it, but it was just too much. Wufei tried to protest, but Minako and Yaten had said the same thing, which was "its only money."  
  
All of Usagi's friends had come to see Wang Li. They all lived elsewhere, meaning that him, Usagi, Duo, Minako, and The Three Lights, lived in Tokyo, not to mention her friends, Haruka, Setsuna, Michiru, and Hotaru. She had told him her other closest friends left after High School, Rei, Ami, and Makoto. Mamoru left the day after Usagi broke it off with him, and there were no indications as to where he went. Of course she didn't care.  
  
Heero, Trowa, and Quatre were stationed throughout space, most likely their own Colonies, him and Duo chose to remain on Earth. Good thing he did or he wouldn't have met Usagi.  
  
Sure Duo had reminded him countless times that she had a boyfriend, but did that stop them. It didn't look like it did it. Usagi had made her choice, and so did he, who cared what anyone else thought.  
  
"And that was Aikyo featuring Yaten Kou of the Three Lights, with their duet song "Don't Waste Your Time." The DJ's cheerful voice announced, bringing Wufei out of his memories, "Next up, Janet Jackson's All For You... "  
  
Wufei chuckled. "Another new popular American song." he said to himself, a small grin gracing his lips. The minute Usagi heard the song; she would give him puppy eyes, hinting for him to buy her the album. The soft voice of the American singer came on a moment later, and he shrugged listening to it.  
  
  
  


  
Humming the new American song, Wufei reached their place a few minutes later, and made his way to their apartment, caring his gym bag.  
  
He would have expected the TV to be on, or the stereo playing music, but the place was silent, strange. Usagi didn't go out that day, at least she didn't tell him she was, and she always informed him about her plans. He looked around the room, frowning. Something bothered him. Where were Usagi and Wang Li?  
  
"Usagi?" Wufei said, calling for her, closing the door behind him. The room was dark, lit only by a lamp in the bedroom, making it hard for him to really see anything. She didn't answer, "Usagi-chan?" he repeated, dropping his gym bag on the couch and walked into their room.  
  
The sight that he was met with froze him in place, stunned. With a gasp, his eyes widened. "Usagi!" he yelled, rushing to her side where Luna was seated beside her.  
  
Wufei kneeled down and held her in his arms. He touched the side of her neck, making sure he could feel a pulse, which he did, and that relieved him. Apparently, chlorine or something other substance had been used on her, she was out cold.  
  
What had happened? Who did this to her? Confused, Wufei lifted her up, and placed her on the bed, turning on a nearby lamp. After making sure she was unharmed, he took a seated beside her, thinking. It was then he realized that his son was nowhere to be seen.  
  
"Wang Li." he whispered, getting up and checking the crib. Sure enough, the baby was not there. "_Dame_." Wufei shook his head, shaking.   
  
  


  
Side Note:  
  
Sifu means teacher in Chinese.  
If you've read Anytime, my Minako and Yaten fic, Aikyo is her stage name, and I chose to use it in this fic.  
I also mentioned Janet Jackson's new song, because I was listening to it when I wrote this.  
  



	2. Chapter 1: Pushed to the Limit!

**Just Like Wufei**  
By Lady_Allure (Allure_chan)   
  
  
You know I don't own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon, just the fic! Enjoy!  
  


  
Note: Much thanks goes out to my Imuoto-chan Pokahydee for being a pre-reader, and to Chibi Tenshi for giving me a few ideas from the reviews.  
  
  
  
_Chapter 1: Pushed to the Limit!_  
  
Usually Wufei had no problem suppressing his feelings, but this pushed him to the limit, man handling Usagi and taking his son. Shaking with anger, he slammed his fist into the wall, trying to release the tension in his body before calling an ambulance.  
  
  
  


  
"_Moshi Moshi_." Duo said as he answered the phone. There was a slight pause; all that could be heard were unsteady breaths, "Hello?"  
  
"Maxwell get over here! Now!"  
  
"Wufei?" Duo arched an eyebrow, surprised with his partner's demanding tone, "What happened? Where are you?"  
  
"At the Hospital. I can't talk now. I'll explain everything once you get here."  
  
"_Hai_. I'm going now." with that said, Duo hung up, pausing for a second. He had never heard Wufei use that kind of tone. Usually it was sarcastic or mean, but this time he sounded plainly frantic. Something must have happened involving Usagi or Wang Li. "Hm." he murmured as he pulled on his coat, and zipped it up, "Tonight he was supposed to ask Usagi to marry him."  
  
  
  


  
Why were Hospital's so cold? Especially when it was summer, over a hundred degree's outside. The chilling felling that Wufei felt was irrelevant when it came to the worry, for Usagi and Wang Li. Patience was usually one of his virtues, but in this situation it wasn't. Who in his or her right mind would be foolish enough to steal his son when almost everyone knew what he was capable of doing?  
  
"Wang Li." Wufei whispered, pacing back and forth in the waiting room, while the doctor tended to Usagi. The shock had worn off, but insanity was within reach. His son meant so much to him, agony was crushing him.  
  
"Wufei." he heard, not looking up, knowing who the voice belonged to, "What's going on? What happened?"  
  
Duo waited for his partner to answer but instead, Wufei looked at him with unshed tears in his eyes. "Wufei?" he blinked, unsure of what to say. Tears were something he had never seen from the Chinese martial artist. He considered showing emotions as a weakness, now here he was, crying with panic.  
  
Silence set in for a brief moment, until Wufei rubbed his eyes before the tears could fall, a hard glint replacing the sadness. "My son is...missing." he said slowly.  
  
"_Nani_?" Duo exclaimed.  
  
Wufei shut his eyes, his lips quivering with an unknown emotion, "Whoever took Wang Li... used some kind of chemical on Usagi." he explained.  
  
A frown graced the braided Preventer's features as he contemplated Wufei's words, thinking. "And ideas?" he asked, referring to the kidnapper.  
  
Wufei shook his head, "_Iie_." he answered in an emotionless tone.  
  
Duo sighed, his eyes downcast, "What now?"   
  
"We find him!' Wufei stated in a semi loud voice, hiding his melancholy behind a mask of calmness.  
  
Duo opened his mouth to say something but another voice beat him to it.  
  
"Wufei-san." Minako's voice echoed through the empty hallways as she and Yaten made their ways to the two ex-pilots. "We came as soon as you called. What's going on?"  
  
"It's Wang Li." Duo answered for him, seeing that his Chinese friend was a little to caught up in his thought, "Someone took him."  
  
The couple gasped, their eyes flickering in disbelief.  
  
"Who would do such a thing?" Minako looked away with a pained expression, her hand slipping into Yaten's.  
  
The sliver haired idol squeezed her hand, and then looked at Wufei, "And Usagi?"  
  
"The doctor is seeing her as we speak some sort of chemical was used on her." Wufei answered tightly, trying to keep his voice steady, which was a hard thing to do, considering how he felt. His son was missing, what do you expect, especially since it had only been two weeks since Wang Li was born. "This time... I'm pushed to my limit."  
  
Duo stepped back; a little uncomfortable with how Wufei was acting. Yaten and Minako winced at his words, not sure what to make of it. All three of them could understand how he was feeling, but this was a little too melodramatic. They had to try and keep Wufei calm, and it wasn't going to be easy. Duo knew that for sure. Still, they were going to stick with him, no matter what.  
  
"You can see her now." The doctor's voice informed them, "The chlorine is still in her system, and it will take a few days to clear. Other than that, she'll be fine Wufei-san"  
  
"_Arigato_." Wufei thanked him, nodding once.  
  
  
  


  
Usagi looked so weak and tired, it didn't suit her. She was always so cheerful and full of life. This couldn't be her. Those were the thoughts that came to mind as Wufei stood by her bedside, staring down at her. Her color was pale, and her usual red lips held no color. "Usagi-chan." he said softly, taking her hand in his.  
  
Her eyes opened halfway, and she smiled weakly at him, "Wu-chan."  
  
"_Hai_."  
  
"Is Wang Li alright?" she asked.  
  
Wufei looked away, hiding his true expression, "He's fine." he lied, not wanting to upset her in her condition.  
  
"Good." she said, closing her eyes.  
  
Wufei sighed, slowly turning to look at her, brushing a few strands of blond hair from her face before he bent down and kissed her cheek. "_Gomen ne Usagi." he whispered so that she couldn't hear him or the despair in his voice.  
  
Realizing she had fallen asleep, he stood up, watching her for a moment, and then left the room quietly. "How am I supposed to tell her about Wang Li?" he asked himself, slipping his hands into his pockets, leaning against the wall.  
  
"Wufei-san." he heard Minako's voice next to him, "I'll stay with her. You and Duo get started on finding your son."  
  
Sighing, Wufei faced her, a weary expression gracing his features, "__Hai, _demo_ I don't want to leave her."  
  
She placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, her blue eyes soft, "You'll find Wang Li, one way or another."  
  
  
  
In the almost empty parking lot, Wufei walked to his car accompanied by Duo and Yaten. Yaten had promised to hire a professional detective, and Wufei took him up on his offer. If anything, he wanted to be the one to find Wang Li, and make whoever took him suffer, for Wang Li and Usagi.  
  
Duo's voice seemed like a million miles away, always the motor mouth. In a situation such as this one, he would also crack a joke, trying to lighten the mood. What could be said? It was his trademark, and it would always be. There was no changing the former American Gundam Pilot. In a way, it relieved Wufei; he wanted his braided friend to stay the same. It was he who needed the change, thanks to Usagi and Wang Li he did change.  
  
"Wufei...Are you listening to me?" Duo asked, glancing at him expectantly.  
  
Yaten snickered, "I guess he didn't."  
  
Duo rolled his eyes, "So I've been talking to myself ne?"  
  
"Looks like it."  
  
"Would you two shut up? I'm trying to think." Wufei demanded, not looking at them.  
  
Duo and Yaten bit their lips, doing as they were told. Same old Wufei, all he had to do was ask or rather command and they would obey. One word is all it took.  
  
  
  
_

  
"Usako!" A very lit Mamoru called out, trying to get some attention from the apartment window, but all he received were yells to shut up and leave.   
  
Wufei gritted his teeth, narrowing his eyes at the older man. What was he doing at their apartment in the middle of the night, and drunk no less? Then it hit him, he must have kidnapped Wang Li in order to try and get Usagi back. Without thinking, he out of his car, ignoring Duo and Yaten's words to stay clam, and headed towards the fool who may have stolen his son.  
  
"_Kisama_!" he yelled, punching an unsuspecting Mamoru in the jaw, making him fall onto his knees, groaning. "What the hell are you doing here?" he questioned in an outraged voice, grabbing Mamoru's collar, pulling him closer, getting into his face, his expression laced with no mercy. Mamoru didn't answer; he only frowned slightly, breathing deeply. "_Kono yaro_! Where is my son?" Wufei glared at him, his grip tightening.  
  
"How should I know?" Mamoru answered, confused.  
  
Snarling, Wufei kneed him in the stomach, and punched him in the cheek, satisfaction in his eyes as he watched Mamoru collapse onto his side, holding his stomach, moaning in pain.  
  
"Don't lie to me Mamoru, if you don't tell me where my son is, I'm really going to make you suffer." Wufei threatened, clenching his fists, showing he wasn't kidding, towering over the older man.  
  
Mamoru stared up at him, even more lost, "What's your problem Wufei? I only wanted to talk to Usako."  
  
"You are my problem!" Wufei snapped, "You must really think I'm stupid. Where is my son!'  
  
"I don't know." Mamoru coughed, wiping his mouth where a little blood stained the side of his chin from a cut lip, "I don't even know what's going on. What makes you think I took your son?"  
  
The sanity seemed to wear thin in Wufei's eyes as his breathing increased, about to advance onto the older man when two pairs of hands grabbed his arms, holding him back.  
  
"Wufei that is enough!" Duo said in an almost scolding tone, pulling him back.  
  
"_Hai_, it's clear that he has nothing to do with what happened with Wang Li." Yaten added, straining to hold him back.  
  
Wufei said nothing for a moment, continuing to glare at Usagi's ex-boyfriend before wrestling his arms free. "Get out of my sight Mamoru." he commanded, turning his back on him, folding his arms.  
  
Mamoru took the hint, and got up, walking away without a word.   
  
Duo and Yaten watched him leave, and then followed Wufei into the apartment building, relieved that they had stopped him from going to far.  
  


  
  
  
A figure stood in the shadows, amused with what just happened. "This is very fun, watching you suffer Wufei." The person spoke, chuckling.  
  



	3. Chapter 2: Rude Awakening!

**Just Like Wufei**  
By Lady_Allure (Allure_chan)  
  
   
You know I don't own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon, just the fic! Enjoy!  
  
Note: Much thanks goes out to my Imuoto-chan Pokahydee for being a pre-reader!  
  
  
  
_Chapter 2: Rude Awakening!_  
  
"_Oi_ Wufei." Duo called from the bedroom, "Look at this."  
  
"Look at what?" Wufei questioned as he entered the room, curious.  
  
Duo stood up after kneeling on one knee, opening his palm, "This." he responded, showing Wufei what he was talking about.  
  
A faint gasp escaped the Chinese youth's lips, staring at the object, taking it from Duo's hand, taking a closer look at it. "_Kore..." his voice trailed off, his eyes widening.  
  
"_Nani_?" Duo asked, "What is it?"  
  
Wufei stared at it silently, his eyes flickering with disbelief, "This was Meiran's." he said, referring to the silver necklace with a Dragon emblem hanging from the chain.  
  
"Say what?" Duo exclaimed, shocked, "Your late wife?"  
  
Wufei nodded, clenching the chain within a fist. Now this was really confusing. How did Meiran's necklace get here? She wore it all the time; it was something that was very precious to her.  
  
There was also something very screwy about it. For starters, the chain was broken, like it had been pulled off, and it had been years since he'd seen the particular piece of jewelry. And the last time he did see it, Meiran wore it during their wedding. After that, he didn't pay much attention to it, she always wore it.  
  
He stared closer at the Dragon symbol, his expression blank, hiding his inner feelings from Duo. There was no explanation to the pain in his chest. Perhaps it came from the memories of his home, Colony L5, the Chang Clan. It was all gone. Just seeing this necklace reminded him the reality of it, and it was unbearable.  
  
"For Honor." he whispered in his native language of Chinese, closing his eyes, refusing to stare at it any longer.  
  
Duo frowned, arching an eyebrow, "What did you just say?" he asked, watching as Wufei stuck the silver chain into his pocket, then folded his arms, keeping his eyes closed. Chinese was unfamiliar to him, and he was curious as to what his Chinese friend has said in such a saddening voice, "Wufei?"  
  
For a moment, he didn't answer. It seemed like he was deep in thought about something, something that meant a great deal to him. Duo could tell by the way his lips quivered, and his closed eyes looked as if they were a shield of some kind. Also his body trembled slightly.  
  
"Honor." Wufei said finally, opening his eyes, facing his American friend, "My life was based on honor."  
  
"_Hontoo_?" The braided Preventer blinked, confused a little by what Wufei just said. What did that have to do with anything? "Are you saying there's a connection between the necklace and Wang Li?"  
  
"I'm not sure." Wufei sighed, "Perhaps there could be."  
  
_

  
  
  
The necklace could be evidence since it was left there, and whoever abducted Wang Li may have been wearing it at the time, but who? It couldn't have been Meiran herself; she was long gone, and none of it made any sense. The silver chain was one of a kind. How was it possible? Where did it come from? The main question was who had been wearing it.  
  
"None of this makes any sense." Wufei frowned and ran a hand through his black hair, pushing it from his face since he left it down, like usual. Usagi liked it that way.  
  
"You can say that again." Duo half smiled sarcastically, leaning into his chair, not really paying attention to the movie they were pretending to watch.  
  
Yaten didn't say anything because he had fallen asleep; lying sprawled out across a separate sofa, unaware of what had happened with the necklace. While that happened, he had been on the phone with the detective, making arrangements.  
  
Sleep was the last thing on Wufei's mind. Not when Usagi had been harmed, and Wang Li stolen. Worry and anger were the two main emotions he was feeling. He didn't know about Duo, but the living room was slightly hot and stuffy, it was smothering him. "I'm going to open a window." he said, and stood up, heading for the nearest one.  
  
"Turn on the air conditioner while you're at it." Duo added, "And could you get me something to drink?"  
  
Wufei scowled, annoyed, "Do I look like your butler?" It was plain to see that his braided friend ignored the comment by pretending to be really interested in the movie. "Braided _baka_." he said under his breath, shaking his head.  
  
Once the window was open and the air conditioner on, the room seemed cooler, less suffocating, but the humid air still kept Wufei from relaxing. It was either that or the never-ending worry for his son and Usagi. Not to mention the return of the past. And the non-stop memories, memories he thought he had forgotten, memories that he did not want to remember.  
  
It amazed him how Duo could remain so clam and relaxed, so carefree, no matter what kind of situation they were in. 'How does he do it?' Wufei thought, watching his American friend take a drink from the glass of ice tea that he had given him only moments before, his eyes glued to the screen. This time, the Ninja movie had caught his attention fully, and he watched it with much interest.  
  
Wufei took a sip of his own ice tea, staring blankly at the TV set, his mind elsewhere. Whatever it may take, he was going to find his son. That was his main focus.  
  


  
  
  
Out of the whole night, Wufei probably only got three hours of sleep it was near dawn, when the sky was beginning to turn blue, that he fell asleep in front of the TV. Duo on the other hand had fallen asleep an hour before him. Yaten was most likely the only one who got a decent night rest.  
  
Of course they were still asleep. The sound of the phone ringing is what awoke the Chinese Prevent, a most rude awakening to be exact. Not only that, but it was the person on the other line that got on his nerves.  
  
With a yawn, he forced himself to get up, and answer it. "_Hai." he said sleepily, rubbing his eyes with his free hand.  
  
"Chang, I thought we could trust you to protect her!"   
  
Wufei scowled at the familiar deep voice, fully awake. Only one person called him that, and it was the last person he wanted to talk to at the moment. "Haruka, Usagi is fine." he stated, trying to keep his voice clam.  
  
"Really, then why is she in the hospital." Haruka's voice sounded sarcastic.  
  
He was close to cracking the phone with his firm grip. How could she be making such accusations this early in the morning, as if he wasn't stressed enough? "Look Haruka, I don't want to argue with you." he could tell she was going to say more, but he cut her off, "My son is missing if you didn't know." he said in a tight voice, slamming the phone down, hanging up on her.  
  
Sighing, he shook his head, and headed to the bathroom for a quick shower. What a way to start the day. Not getting enough sleep, and to top that off, a rude awakening. "_Shimatta_." he muttered.  
  
_

  
  
  
"What was I thinking?" Duo asked out loud, re-braiding his long brown damp hair, yawing, still tired, "Staying up late like that."  
  
Wufei smirked as he slipped on his black Preventer jacket, running a hand through his jet-black hair. "Maybe because you're a braided _baka." he teased.  
  
"_Oi_." Duo scowled, his lips giving a small pout, "Then how come you're not tried? You stayed up later than I did."  
  
Wufei shrugged, "Only by an hour and do you see me complaining. Besides, I was to tense to sleep."  
  
Duo finished braiding his hair, and leaned back into the sofa, "I don't have to guess." he said in a hushed tone, knowing what his Chinese friend was referring to.  
  
"Does it always take Yaten this long to get dressed?" Wufei asked no one in particular, crossing his arms over his chest, a little impatient, waiting for the idol to finish showering.  
  
A goofy grin appeared on Duo's lips, staring sleepily at Wufei, arching an eyebrow, "Ask Minako." he suggested, chuckling a bit.  
  
  
_

  
  
The hospital wasn't any more comfortable than it was the night before. It was still cold, and the halls were surprisingly empty. Wufei stared at the ground as he and his two companions made their way to Usagi's room.  
  
What was he going to tell her? He felt extremely guilty for lying to her about Wang Li, but she was in no condition at the time to really know. There had to be an easy way to tell her, to spare her the pain, except he couldn't think of one. In the mean time, all he could do was give his word to find him.  
  
As for Mamoru and Haruka, he would deal with them later, for now he had other things to worry about.  
  
With a shaky hand, Wufei opened the door, only to be stunned. "Usagi." he whispered in fear, looking away, trying to suppress his fury.  
  
"Minako!" Yaten exclaimed, rushing past Wufei to his fiancées unconscious form, kneeling down on the floor, supporting her with his arms.  
  
"_Nande Kuso_!" Duo's eyes flickered over the messy room, frowning slightly, "Where's Usagi?"  
  
At the mention of her, Wufei clenched his fists, gritting his teeth. "_Kuso!" he said, leaving the room before he lost his temper.  
  
"_Matte_." he heard Duo call after him, but he kept walking, first his son, now Usagi. Who was doing his to him?  
  
"Good for nothing Wufei." A nearby voice said. Wufei stopped, facing the voice, with a pretty good idea who it was, "I thought you said Usagi was fine."  
  
Without a second thought, he pushed the taller woman against the wall, placing a hand beside her cheek, leaning in close, looking her in the eye, and ignoring her partner. "Haruka, I don't have time to waist arguing with you, first my son now Usagi. Don't push me _Onna_." he threatened, barely hanging onto his sanity.  
  
Haruka glared at him but said nothing as Michiru took her hand, not saying anything either. Wufei held the same expression, then stepped back, closing his eyes. He waited for Duo to catch up to him, and left in silence.  
  
  
  
Tai Chi was something Wufei practiced to relax himself, but in this case, it wasn't doing any good like it usually did. His body was way to tense to perform the graceful routines. His anger was beyond calming, and frustration was the only thing he could feel.  
  
Duo sat on the other side of the room, watching him. For once the braided American had nothing to say, he could see Wufei was in no mood to talk about anything, and he didn't want to get him any more upset than he already was.  
  
Wufei paused for a moment to take a drink of his bottled water, glancing at Duo. He was about to say something when Duo suddenly stood up, his jaw dropping, shock written all over his face. "I don't believe what I'm seeing!" he gasped.  
  
Startled, Wufei looked over his shoulder, paling, "Impossible... " his voice trailed off.  
  
The figure stood before them, smirking, "I think you have something that belongs to me Wufei."  
  
  
  
Side Note:   
Tai Chi: A type of Chinese Martial Arts like Kung Fu, Wushu, etc.  
  
_


	4. Chapter 3: Wulei?

**Just Like Wufei**  
By Lady_Allure (Allure_chan)   
  
  
You know I don't own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon, just the fic! Enjoy!  
  


  
Note: Much thanks goes out to my Imuoto-chan Dreama Tsuki for being a pre- reader. Gomen ne it took me so long to update, like I said serious writers block ne!  
  


  
_Chapter 3: Wulei?_  
  
"It can't be." Wufei stepped back, his eyes wide with disbelief.  
  
"Oh yes it can." The familiar voice responded.  
  
"Wulei..." Wufei's voice trailed off, staring into a face that was identical to his. Except Wulei had longer dark auburn hair with red highlights, worn in a tight ponytail, and piercing jade eyes. It was as if he was staring at a mirror of himself.  
  
"Wufei." Wulei smiled thinly, folding his arms.  
  
Duo watched them silently, looking back and forth from one to the other, also noticing the uncanny resemblance between the two, yet he couldn't understand what was being said because they both spoke in Chinese.  
  
"How is this possible? Sifu Long told me you had died." Wufei asked, unconvinced.  
  
Wulei chuckled, shaking his head. "Really. Maybe I was, until now."  
  
A scowl replaced Wufei's shocked expression, "It was you, wasn't it. You took my son and Usagi." he accused.  
  
"What if I did?" Wulei smirked, "What are you going to do about it?"  
  
Fury blazed within Wufei's eyes as he glared at Wulei, clenching his fists. "Why you!" he yelled, without thinking he charged at him, his hands in fists. Wulei smiled thinly, his eyes narrowed, getting into a defensive stance, waiting for Wufei's attack. Just as a fist was ready to meet his jaw, Wulei slapped it away, and ducked, elbowing Wufei in the gut, sucker punching him in the process. Wufei felt the air knocked out of him, groaning as he fell to his knees, gasping for air, ignoring the pain in his stomach.  
  
Wulei laughed, towering over Pilot 05, "It seems you've lost your touch dear brother." Wufei sneered at him, attempting to get up, but a kick to his cheek stopped him, and instead he fell onto his back, his head spinning. "You're pathetic Wufei; I would have thought you to be my equal." Wulei folded his arms, shaking his head in disappointment.  
  
"I'm no weakling Wulei." Wufei stated weakly, his black eyes meeting green ones.  
  
Wulei blinked, and kneeled down beside his brother, "If that were true, you'd still have Usagi and Wang Li." he pointed out, and took the necklace from Wufei's pocket, "Lovely ne?" he said, staring at the dragon symbol in his palm. "Just like her..." his voice trailed off.  
  
Wufei's eyes widened at the comment, "Meiran..." he spoke her name shakily.  
  
Wulei nodded, getting to his feet, "I have what I came for, although I was saving our reunion for later."  
  
The Chinese Preventer sat up slowly, rubbing his bruised cheek, "Where's Usagi and my son!" he demanded.  
  
"They are safe for the moment." The auburn haired youth responded, placing the necklace in his pocket, and turned his back on him, walking towards the door, "When you're my equal again, I'll tell you" he chuckled, "Maybe."  
  
"_WULEI_!! " Wufei shouted, springing to his feet, not expecting the dizziness to be so overwhelming, causing him to lean against the nearest wall for support. He closed his eyes, trying to get his vision clear again.  
  
"Now wait a minute." Duo commanded, rushing after Wulei, only to be tossed against the wall near Wufei by a fast reflux, which Wulei had used.  
  
"Foolish!" Wulei remarked, looking over his shoulder at the two Preventers, and then disappeared out the door.  
  
Duo slumped to the floor, letting out a long breath from the impact, "Wufei." he looked at his partner. "Who was that?" he asked, after all he hadn't understood a word that was said between the two, since they spoke in Chinese.  
  
Wufei didn't answer at first, running a hand through his hair. "Chang Wulei…" he paused, leaning against the wall, folding his arms."…My twin brother."  
  
"_NANI_!" Duo exclaimed, shock written all over his face.  
  
  


  
  
"What do you mean twin brother?" Duo asked for the millionth time, still shocked, "I didn't know you even had a brother." he blinked, throwing his hands into the air, shaking his head, unbelievable. Wufei had a twin all along, and he never told anyone, not even his teammates.  
  
Wufei continued to drive down the freeway, ignoring his comrade's questions. He had already told Duo who Wulei was, that should be enough. He didn't think he'd have to tell anyone, so much for that, "Be quiet." he said finally, not in the mood to talk.  
  
Duo instantly closed his mouth, staring out the car window, deciding to wait for Wufei to say something. He didn't want to try his patience, since he knew what kind of temper his Chinese friend had. Now was not the time to pester him with questions he realized, feeling a little guilty for getting too personal. Wufei had his secrets, like the rest of them, only this secret was much deeper, so deep that he hadn't intended to tell anyone about it.  
  
Wufei glanced at his comrade, his eyes softening faintly after being so hard with a glare since they left the health club. He still didn't want to talk, but he felt a little bad for snapping at Duo the way he did, but it was the only way to get him to shut up. Sighing he leaned back into his seat, lightly griping the steering wheel. His mind began to wander, from Usagi to Wang Li, and finally, to a memory he tried so hard to forget.  
  


  
_~Flash back~  
  
"Will we always come to a tie brother?" Wulei grinned, trying to catch his breath from their sparing match.  
  
Wufei chuckled, whipping his face with a towel. "Perhaps." he said, seating himself on the grass.  
  
Wulei tilted his head to the side, "You'll always be the scholar in our family."  
  
"Just because I go to one of the best private schools doesn't mean I'm a scholar Wulei."  
  
"Then why has Master Long chosen you to marry his granddaughter?" The harsh voice startled Wufei, he frowned at his brother, confused as to why that would bother him, besides him being a scholar. Wulei couldn't be jealous of him, could he? "I don't know, and I'm marrying her for honor, not love. Wulei, I've never even met her."  
  
The auburn haired youth scowled, "Father has always thought more of you."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Wufei arched an eyebrow at Wulei's sudden change in attitude, before they had been having fun sparing, like always, now he was accusing him of being the better brother, the favorite, how stupid. Their father loved them the same. It wasn't Wufei's fault that he got the scholarship to one of the best schools in the Colony. If Wulei chose to slack off in school that was his problem. "Don't blame me for you laziness in school." he replied, placing on his glasses, "I didn't tell you to ditch school, and not study."  
  
"It doesn't matter does it Wufei." Wulei looked away, "We both go to different schools, so what if we look the same, we're different..." he paused, "Father and Master Long prefer you over me."  
  
Wufei picked up his English book, shaking his head. "You're delusional." He said with distaste, picking up his studying where he left off, when he took a break to spar with his brother.  
  
"I don't have to take this from you or anyone." Wulei glared at him, his voice severe with anger. Before Wufei could say anything his brother stalked off, clearly holding a grudge._  
  


_~End of Flashback~_

  
Should he have said something that day? It was always the question Wufei asked himself every time he thought about it. Wulei had been very envious then, and he had mistaken everything. If Wufei had called him back, or just put aside his books, he could have explained to Wulei so many things. He regretted so many things he done in his past, but it was what he didn't do that hurt the most. They were brothers first and foremost, not rivals.  
  
Wufei let the memory fade, concentrating on his driving. Things were more complicated now, the pass certainly returned. Now he had to find a way to deal with it without losing his sanity. The rest of the drive was spent in silence, as they headed for Wufei's apartment, both caught in their own thoughts, asking their own questions.  
  
  
  
"Minako is going to be fine." Duo told Wufei after speaking with Yaten on the phone, knowing his friend heard him, but he didn't comment. Wufei was certainly lost in his thoughts now. He knew Wufei would tell him on his own time, just not right now. It was unlike him to just sit there, with his eyes closed. "Wufei." he tried again, to get some sort of response; the silence was just too uncomfortable. Wufei didn't respond, and he didn't seem like he wanted to either.  
  
With a sigh, Duo took a seat on a nearby easy chair, as far from Wufei as he could get. So Wufei pretty much had the couch to himself. This was so frustrating, Wufei didn't have to keep this all to himself, but as stubborn as he was, he'd shut anyone out, especially if it was this personal.  
  
Duo shrugged and got up, "I'm going out to get some food." he announced, "I'll bring you back something." he added, looking over his shoulder, knowing it was a waste of time to ask if he wanted anything. Wufei raised his eyebrows in response. At least he got some kind of answer from him; Duo had to admit with a small grin. He turned to leave, and opened the door, only to come face to face with an old friend.  
  
"Heero." he blinked, surprised to see his best friend.  
  
  
  
  
  
Baby Wang Li slept soundly in Wulei's arms, not noticing the tears that fell from his uncle's eyes. "Wang Li." he said softly, "You're the son I never had." he placed the baby in a crib. "The son I should have had." he whispered, touching the baby's cheek, closing his eyes.


End file.
